


Karaoke Night

by ThatOneStrider



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Crush, Song: She Looks So Perfect (5 Seconds of Summer), dream singing, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStrider/pseuds/ThatOneStrider
Summary: George flies to Florida for a karaoke night and stays with Dream in a hotel. He proceeds to somehow forget his boxers and have to ask Dream to borrow some before they head out for a karaoke night.Based off the song '(S)He looks so perfect' by 5 Seconds of Summer.'You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear...' - cos George is wearing Dream's underwear... get it? im sorry i had to explain so the first part wasn't just weird LMAO
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that the writing quality/level of writing is so goddamn POOR! I just wanted the plot to work and wasn't too keen on descriptions :/
> 
> ALSO play the song when the prompt comes!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2BYmmTI04I

“Ugh!” George groaned, pushing against the wood of his drawers, and letting them slam shut. He lifted a hand to his dark hair, clutching onto it in frustration.

He glanced around the rest of his room, throwing a distasteful glance to the unmade bed and disregarded suitcase. In a last-ditch effort, he removed his hands from the death grasp in his hair and stumbled over to it. He ran a hand through the rough polyester material, staring senselessly into the emptiness within.

“For fucks sake!” He exclaimed, exasperated, removing his hands from the suitcase, and pushing himself back to standing.

Distantly, he heard Dream singing happily down the hall, probably getting changed into some nice clothes ready to go out and see the others.

 _I bet he didn’t forget to pack his boxers,_ George thought. How could he have been so stupid!? Of all the things to forget, it _had_ to be that.

He was already annoyed as it was, lack of underwear aside.

Him and Dream were staying in a hotel together in Florida and were currently supposed to be getting ready to meet Karl, Alex, and Nick at a club in Orlando for a ‘karaoke night’. George wasn’t particularly keen on the prospect, and, despite voicing his opinions several times over Team Speak before he even came to Florida, the plans had been settled.

Of course, he didn’t just fly to Florida for a dumb little karaoke night, obviously not. George being the stubborn person he is wouldn’t have flown out here to do something he didn’t even want to do in the first place.

Minecon was being held in Orlando this year, and the opportunity seemed too good to pass up. Attend Minecon _and_ meet up with Dream for the first time? He’d have walked here if there was no other way.

Although the initial meeting is well over with now (two or three days ago, to be exact), that doesn’t mean he wasn’t an absolutely nervous wreck around Dream. Sapnap was constantly pestering him over text whenever they were alone ‘tell him!’ or ‘he probably likes you back!’.

George would’ve found it tiring if it wasn’t for that being the only sliver of hope he had that his far-from-platonic feelings were reciprocated.

He sighed audibly, walking over to his door, and tugging on the handle. He was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this.

His painfully slowly approached Dream’s room (which was only across the hall), and tapped his knuckle against the wood rhythmically.

“Come in!” Dreams enthusiastic voice sounded from inside.

George pushed lightly on the door, opening it the smallest amount, and peeking his head around.

“You’re not changing, are you?” He said hesitantly, seeing Dream’s tall build silhouetted against the open shafts of the blinds behind him.

Soundlessly, Dream whipped his head around from the mirror, where he had previously been raking his hand through his hair and turned to face George.

George’s breath hitched, and his grasp on the doorhandle faltered, letting it open fully.

Dream stood, cocky smile across his face, in an unbuttoned dress shirt, revealing his tanned muscles beneath.

“Dream!” George shielded his eyes, though secretly peaked between his bottom two fingers in awe of the man before him.

Dream chuckled softly at George’s reaction, turning back around to the mirror, and buttoning up his shirt. When George removed the hand from his eyes, his heart rate was yet to slow, as Dream still hadn’t done up the top three buttons.

“What was it you wanted, anyway?” Dream asked, casually walking over to his wardrobe, and beginning to sift through the hangers. _Holy shit, he has a lot of clothes_.

“Uhm,” George faltered, realising how much of an embarrassing situation this was, “I- I may or may not have forgotten to pack any boxers.”

His cheeks flushed pink instantly, the heat on his face almost unbearable. To no one’s surprise, Dream broke down into a long wheeze of laughter, grasping onto the door of his wardrobe for stability.

“Look! It’s not funny! I was rushing when I packed everything and-“ George was cut off from his rant by a clump of black material being thrown in his direction. He reached forward, catching it with the tip of his fingers.

“Just take them,” Dream replied through poorly stifled laughter, “and hurry up and get ready, we need to go soon!”

With a murmured and extremely embarrassed ‘thank you’, George closed the door and strode back to his room.

* * *

**[The last few lines of ‘Hey there Delilah’ by Plain White T’s]**

“Ohhhh, it’s what you do to me! Ohhhh, it’s what you do to me, what you do to me!” They all sang loudly, at the top of their lungs.

Karl had positioned himself on the table, holding onto his microphone with two hands as he sung out the final lyrics (poorly, but he was trying). Quackity, Sapnap and Dream all gathered around the table jumping around and drinking as they joined in with the last lines of the song, singing their hearts out to the best of their ability. George, however, was sat on the edge of the table, drinking occasional sips of the alcohol that was forced into his hand, and joking around with the others.

He hadn’t sung a word and had no plans to. ‘ _I don’t do that’_ he had told himself.

Quackity was quite good, George noticed. Nick, on the other hand, not so much. And Dream, he couldn’t really tell. George had an idea that he might be able to sing, like _really_ sing, but never let anyone know.

The final strums of the guitar faded gently as the group (except George, who just shook his head and took another reluctant sip of his drink) was left panting and grinning. Karl jumped dramatically off the table, landing opposite the others as he turned towards the karaoke machine.

“Woo! That was amazing!” Sapnap exclaimed, still slightly out of breath. The group chuckled and all collapsed into the leather seats around the table. All except Dream, who walked over to wear George was sitting.

He sat down in the seat opposite him, looking up at him expectantly. George swung his legs on the edge of the table, placing his glass down next to him and digging him palms into the edge.

They made eye contact.

George silently thanked the Gods when his cheeks grew warm and the dark red-ish (he thinks?) haze of the club covering his blush. Dream continued to gaze back, an expectant smile on his face.

“What?” George prompted at last, smiling.

“Aren’t you gonna sing?” He asked. Sapnap and Alex laughed loudly behind them, caught up in their own conversation.

“Let’s do this one!” Karl proposed, sounds of agreement coming from Nick and Alex.

[ **[‘She looks so perfect’ by 5 Seconds of Summer]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2BYmmTI04I)

Behind them, George heard the first few notes of a guitar start playing.

“No, I’m too cool for singing,” George giggled, still swinging his legs childishly. Unbeknownst to him, Dream thought it was the most adorable sight in the world.

“Pfft, what’s your _actual_ reason?” He laughed.

“Uhhh,” George thought for a moment, “I’m… busy?” He said at last.

“Busy? Doing what?” Dream had stood up, reaching over the table for his drink. His hand brushed George’s side as he leaned over him, George’s face burning even darker. Dream pulled back, staying stood up, and took a sip of his drink.

“Sitting here and looking pretty,” George smiled confidently, proceeding to sway his legs, whilst being cautious not to kick the man in front of him.

Dream’s eyebrows raised as he brought the rim of the glass away from his lips.

“Well, I will say you’re doing a very good job so far. But join in this next one, for me?”

George’s heart sped up a considerable amount, but he nodded, hopping off the table and shuffling awkwardly past Dream.

He grabbed two of the microphones from the table; George’s so far untouched one, the one with a blue rim around the bottom, along with Dream’s, the green rimmed one. But, after several failed attempts at telling it apart from Quackity’s (the yellow one) in the poor lighting of the club, Dream had no choice but to come over and (after laughing at George’s misfortune, of course) show him which one it was.

George pouted briefly, before following Dream back to the table where the other three of them were already singing their hearts out.

“I found myself alone, just thinking, if I showed up with a plane ticket…” Karl sung, voice cracking slightly.

Dream looked over at George, smiling his usual cocky smile, as he grabbed his wrist and dragged him over. He forced the microphone into George’s hand before climbing onto the table with Karl.

“Cause all I really want is you!”

“You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear!” Dream sung, George’s eyes widening at how beautiful his voice was. Even the others turned to look at him, and when they did, they noticed how he was making unwavering eye contact with George.

“I made a mixtape straight out of nighty-four! I got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor, and I know now, that I’m so down!” George had stopped singing, and Karl, Alex and Nick were too distracted by the events unfolding before them.

“Wait, is he doing ‘the thing’?” Karl asked, turning excitedly to Alex and Nick.

“Oh my god, he’s doing it!” Sapnap’s eyes widened with realisation.

“What? Dream, what are they on about?” George asked, standing up, confused and cheeks burning fiercely.

Dream smirked again as he jumped off the table, standing directly in front of George. He held up his microphone between them, faces close and breath mingling pleasantly.

“You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear,” Dream sang, placing his hand on George cheek.

“I’m so down…” He moved impossibly closer.

“Dream, what are you trying to say?” George asked quietly, heart racing as he stared into Dream’s eyes. Dream brushed a loose piece of George’s hair out to the side, still smiling as he continued singing.

“And I know now, that I’m so down.” Dream sang put particular emphasis on the last line.

The realisation had hit him before he had time to comprehend what was happening as Dream moved the microphone and closed the gap between them.

His breath hitched as Dream passionately kissed him, the room around him spinning while he closed his eyes. Dream’s hand remained on his cheek, his other setting on George’s waist. George wrapped him arms around the back of Dream’s neck, kissing back with every raw emotion that had been nagging him the past few months.

Cheers and shouts swirled in the back of George’s mind, all drowned out as he focused solely on the man in front of him.

As they at last pulled away, panting and smiling (this time not from the singing), the song was on the last verse.

George pressed his forehead against Dream’s, noses brushing as his arms remained loosely around his neck. Dream moved his other hand off George’s face and met it with his other in the small of George’s back.

The last few lines of song sung out as the George kept eye contact with the beautiful man before him.

“I’m so down.” George whispered, pulling Dream in, and nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i’m still in the middle of this other fic that I’m really excited for but i just kinda wanted this out there even though the writing quality is really poor :]


End file.
